We propose to establish a multidisciplinary Mentored Clinical Scientist Comparative Effectiveness Research Career Development (K12) Program at the University of Washington in collaboration with our research partners at Group Health Research Institute, the Fred Hutchinson Cancer Research Center, and the Veterans'Administration Health Services Research and Development Center of Excellence. We are requesting AHRQ K12 support for six postdoctoral trainees in 2010 for a 3-year training period. We will recruit highly qualified trainees from different backgrounds who have the potential for an outstanding career in comparative effectiveness research. The competency-based curriculum will focus on six key areas of CER: 1) biostatistics and epidemiology;2) health services research;3) outcomes research;4) pragmatic clinical trials;5) health information technology;and 6) collaboration with stakeholders. Trainees will carry out applied, multidisciplinary research at the local, state, regional, and national levels during external rotations with multiple external partners. The cohort of CER Scholars will produce high-quality research aligned with AHRQ priorities that is useful for diverse stakeholders. The program has established evaluation criteria, methods, and a continuous quality improvement approach. Our K12 research Mentors will prepare the next generation of CER Scholars to conduct, synthesize, and implement studies comparing alternative interventions designed to diagnose, treat, and monitor health conditions in "real world" settings. The proposed program will build capacity in CER nationally and in the five states comprising the large and sparsely populated Pacific Northwest Region. Members of the Advisory Council/Leadership Group, as well as other Mentors for the K12 program, have an excellent record of producing highly qualified investigators, with the majority of past trainees now filling roles as leaders and change agents in universities, health research and policy organizations, the health care industry, and government. PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE: We propose a Mentored Comparative Effectiveness Research Training Program (K12) at the University of Washington that will equip six Scholars with the skills to plan, conduct, and apply practical clinical and health services research. Importantly, Scholars and their Mentors will engage with local and regional stakeholders to identify gaps in knowledge and help shape research projects that will support best practices and improve the health of the public.